


Need help blowing off some steam?

by TobyRosetta



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/F, Fingering, Grinding, Kissing, Lesbian, Oral, PWP, Sexting, Smut, Tribadism, amateur porn, this is pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobyRosetta/pseuds/TobyRosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Scott are over. For good. But why won't anyone at school believe it? Allison's tired, and upset, over hearing all of the rumors, and bets about when she'll get back with Scott. </p><p>Which is never happening.<br/>Ever.</p><p>Erica notices Allison's distress, and decides to help distract her, and makes it her mission to get the girls mind off of stupid boys for a few hours with the help of her phone, and a conveniently unlocked window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need help blowing off some steam?

_“Did you hear?....”_

 

_“Yeah, they’re broken up again....”_

 

_“Ha! Sure. We’ve heard that before.”_

 

_“I give it a week.”_

 

_“A week? Pfft.... 2 days tops.”_

 

_“Five bucks say they’re fucking in the locker rooms at lunch.”_

 

Allison sighed roughly, closing her eyes as she rubbed her fingertips into her temple. All she wanted was the damn bell to ring so she could make a break for it. Maybe her dad wouldn’t totally kill her if she cut class this one time, situation considered. He’d be ecstatic that it was truly over with Scott now, right?

 

Not that anyone believed it. Having all of these people around her, spreading rumors, making bets about how long it’d be before her ex was back in her pants... All of it just made her want to crawl into a hole for the rest of pretty much forever.

 

Erica, a table down from Allison, had noticed. Of course she’d noticed. Every word that was traded in whisper in the classroom graced her ears. Sure, she and Allison had never truly gotten along in the past, but she knew what it was like to be the topic. The unfortunate soul that was the entertainment for the day. Granted the laughter wasn’t over videos of Allison pissing herself.... Erica still felt a twinge of some sympathy for the girl.

 

What really let her know the girl was upset was her tell. The way she always brought her fingertips up to rub at the left side of her forehead, as if the muscles over her eyebrow twitched. She’d been around Allison long enough to pick up on the small things. Purely for clinical reasons, of course. She needed to know if Allison was upset, or close to unhinging. She didn’t want to end up full of arrows or anything like that...

 

It was a spur of the moment decision that had her pulling her cell phone out from her pocket, hiding it under the table. Harris was off on a lecture/ripping into Stiles, so he wouldn’t pay any attention to what she was doing.

 

Feeling her own phone buzzing against her leg, Allison frowned, and considered ignoring it, until the next comment from the guy sitting right behind her made her skin crawl. Slipping her phone out and cradling it in her lap, Allison frowned at the text message notification that lit up her screen. It was from a number she didn’t have saved, but it looked familiar. Finally, she opened it, blinking a little in surprise when she was presented with a picture of.... Erica? Immediately, she looked over at the blonde girl in confusion, mouthing silently the word ‘what?’.

 

Erica simply grinned and winked at her, before focusing back on her own mobile. Seconds later, Allison felt her hands vibrating again. The next message popped up before the screen had even had a chance to dim. It was a picture of Erica again, but this time it looked like the girl was fresh out of the shower, her curls wet, and tight around her pale, makeup free face. Allison would never admit that her first instinct was to think that Erica looked really pretty without any makeup on.

 

She was just about to send Erica a text when another picture lit up her screen. Allison’s eyes widened a bit as she enlarged it.

 

She could still see most of Erica’s face, but also a great deal of her bare shoulders, and her cleavage. Feeling her heartbeat kick a little, Allison blushed, knowing that Erica had heard it. A subtle glance over rewarded her with a wolfish grin. Immediately, she looked back to her phone, Already, there was another picture there. This one had Allison’s face painted bright red, clutching the device to her stomach as she looked around quickly to make sure no one had seen.

 

“Miss Argent? Are you ill?” Harris drawled out in his always slightly irritated tone. Allison jerked and looked up at him.

 

“W-what? I-I... No. I’m okay. I’m fine.” She stammered out, giving a nervous smile. Harris stared at her evenly for a moment, before he sighed and rolled his eyes, turning back to the whiteboard.

 

Finally, taking a deep breath, Allison looked back down, and carefully hunched in on herself, unlocking her phone screen. Immediately she was assaulted by the image of Erica’s perfectly round breasts, topped off with two deliciously pink, tight nipples. Allison had to tear her eyes away from the picture, finally tapping the screen to pull up the text input.

 

 _{What the hell Erica? What are you doing?}_ Allison sent off with a glance over to make sure the other was reading it. She saw Erica muse over the text for a moment, before her fingers started to move.

 

_{I’m getting your mind off of the assholes sitting by you. Are you distracted yet?}_

 

_{Stop it!}_

 

Allison glared intensely over at the girl, but moments later her phone was buzzing, and with a deep breath, she opened the picture that her phone had just received. Sure enough....

 

She was looking at the lean line of Erica’s body, the swell of her bare chest curving into her trim waist, and flaring out again into the wide span of her soft looking hips. Allison could just make out the impression of her navel, and the sight of the girls body like this made her mouth go dry.

 

 _{Do you smell that, Ally?}_ it was a text this time, and Allison was confused. She was just about to respond, when more words popped up.

 

_{That’s the smell of arousal. And honey, you are really fucking turned on.}_

 

_**RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG~** _

 

Jumping, a harsh gasp, Allison seriously thought she’d been close to having a heart attack when the bell rang. The class was over. Thank God. Locking her phone screen, Allison shoved the device into her pocket again and jumped up, scooping her text book into her arm so she could be the first out of the class.

 

If only it had stopped there.

 

Allison forgot that she had Erica not only in her next period class, but also in her last class of the day.  Instead of letting the blonde bait her any further, Allison purposefully turned her cellphone off when the werewolf girl would be able to watch her do it. She even sent over a small smirk as if to say ‘there, you don’t have any more power over me.’

 

What she received was the flirtatious flutter of mascara coated eyelashes and the sweep of a pink tongue over glossed lips. Of course the sight of that would make her cheeks taint red again.

 

Allison was pretty sure she’d never focused so intently on AP History in her life before this class period.

 

After what she considered to be possibly the most stressful, frustrating day of her life since she’d learned about werewolves and watched one murder her psychopathic aunt, Allison at last was able to head home, away from the people, away from irritatingly salacious blonde girls, away from the world. She poured herself into an intense workout. By the time she flopped onto her bed, freshly showered, Allison was physically and emotionally exhausted.

 

Yet... Her mind wouldn’t shut up. She kept thinking about her phone. Her phone which was still turned off, but plugged into the charger on her night-stand. After a few long, irritating moments, she gave in.

 

Allison rolled over a little, and grabbed the black device, switching it on and waiting as it loaded up. It took a few moments, but finally, the messages started pouring in. 3 missed calls from Lydia, 2 from Scott. Ugh. Not even dealing with that, or the voicemails. What did interest her, against her will, was the 5 text messages lingering. For a long moment, she tried to force herself to just delete them. When she finally tapped the screen to get rid of them, she released the tap too quickly and her conversation with Erica was open for her now. The glow from the screen suddenly seeming intense in her dark room. She couldn’t look away.

 

After that last picture of Erica’s supple torso, the werewolf had sent more and more scandalous photo’s. Each one more revealing than the last. The lean, smooth line of her naturally tanned legs, topped by delicately pointed bare feet... Allison could just make out red polish on her toes. Hesitating for only a moment this time, she scrolled down a little to the next picture. This one was  a little trickier for Erica to have taken, obviously. Her phone perched precariously over her shoulder, Erica had managed to take a picture of her perfectly shaped back in what looked like a full length mirror. If she’d been paying attention to anything but the perfect body on her screen, Allison would have noticed that she could see some of Erica’s bedroom, the walls painted a deep red, and accented in cream colors. Hardwood floors.

 

No, all she saw was the sloping angle of Erica’s spine, her shoulders slender as they led into her narrow waist, only to swell outward again in those perfectly rounded hips. Her ass... Allison had never once felt inadequate before, but looking at those soft globes, perky without looking fake... Her own ass suddenly seemed shamefully nonexistent.

 

Allison didn’t even realize she had just licked her lips. She took a moments break to slip off her sports bra and her leggings, leaving her in just a pair of delicate looking panties. Finally, she picked up her phone and scrolled down again.

 

Her breath caught in her throat. It was the full body mirror again. This time, Erica was sitting on the floor, facing the reflective surface. Her legs were strategically crossed to display their toned glory without revealing everything yet. What really caught Allisons attention was the way Erica had arched her back just in the right way to perfectly display her chest. Naturally busty, Erica’s chest didn’t stick out perky and attentive like you saw on most models and pornstars with breast implants. They looked soft, and heavy. She had a warm light cast on her from a nearby lamp it seemed, making her skin look even more golden than it did normally.

 

Letting out a shaky breath, Allison glanced at her door, holding still for a long moment. She could have sworn she’d heard her dad.... But after a long moment there was nothing. She cleared her throat anxiously and sat up a little more on her bed, moving on to the next picture.

 

This one truly had Allison feeling warm and bothered. Squirming a bit, Allison enlarged the image to fill her screen. Erica was kneeling on her floor, legs spread just a little. The sight of the apex of her full thighs had Allison pressing her own together in an attempt to get some kind of pressure or friction on her throbbing sex.  Why the hell was this turning her on so much? She wasn’t a lesbian or anything... Okay, maybe she was bi. She’d always really found Lydia attractive but they were best friends. Maybe sometimes she had fantasized about Emma Watson in the middle of the night. It really didn’t bother her that much. She couldn’t think of much more than the well groomed triangle of blond curls that topped Erica’s otherwise smooth cunt.

 

Everything about Erica’s body was attractive. Allison had spent so long hating her and believing she was some evil psycho bitch of a slut... She had never even noticed. For a long time, her eyes traced the line of her thighs, and her pretty lower lips. She almost didn’t want to look away. The knowledge that there was one more message waiting for her was enough incentive.

 

Her thumb navigated away from the enlarged image, and scrolled down to the last image. It wasn’t just an image though. When she tapped the blurry picture, her screen blanked for a moment, and then a loading bar showed itself.

 

A video. Oh God.

 

Before she even saw anything, Allison heard... moaning. Soft moaning coming from her phone speaker Erica moaning. Oh God she was touching herself and moaning. Allison couldn’t get her hand down into her panties fast enough, shoving the white lace aside to press her fingertips against her throbbing clit. The phone camera panned onto Erica’s face for a moment, her cheeks flushed with pleasure as she grinned lazily at the screen, licking her lips. Then it shifted. Allison whimpered when she saw those perfect tits bouncing and jiggling with the movements the girl on the screen was making.

 

The image on the screen was a little shaky, understandably, so Allison could only just make out Erica’s red-painted fingertips slipping through her own labia, rubbing firmly against her clit. Allison could just about feel her orgasm curling in her gut.

 

_Tap.....Tap Tap......Tap....._

 

“Oh My God Scott I’m seriously going to murder you.” Allison gasped out, when she heard the tapping at her window. Blushing deeply, she had just gotten the video to stop playing when her window slid open. “This is trespassing Scott! And at a really bad time, too! Get out!” She hissed as she sat up, clutching her phone to her chest and her blankets around her almost naked body.

 

“Ahahahahahahaha wrong wolf, Ally.” The head that came through the curtains obscuring her window was not topped with dark hair, but instead gold curls.

 

“O-oh... Oh God... Erica! That’s not much better! It’s late!” Allison hissed, glancing at her door, before looking back at her tormentor. Not that Allison really felt tormented. “What are you doing here? What.... I can’t even begin to put into words the questions I have for you.... Seriously, what the hell?” Erica rolled her eyes a little, standing by the window still, with her arms crossed under her ample chest.

 

“Relax, Ally. Your dad’s passed out hard core. I can hear his heartbeat. He’s totally out. As for what I’m doing here...” She giggled, and finally stalked a little closer to the bed. “I happened to be walking by, and I heard you... Well, actually, I heard me coming from your phone.” Allisons cheeks went bright red and she immediately shoved the offending phone under her pillows behind her.

 

“Why did you send me those pictures a-and that.... video?” She could hardly get the words out with a stoic face. She felt like she was going to implode soon from all this stress.

 

“Because you’re way too fuckin’ tense. Seriously, Ally, you need to relax, and you need a distraction.” Erica slipped off her leather jacket, before crouching down onto the edge of the bed. “You’ve had kind of a shit time since your mom died, right? Went a little crazy?” Allison winced at the reminder, opening her mouth to speak. “Chill. You don’t have to apologize. I know you regret plugging me full of arrows.” Slinking forward a little more, the seductive werewolf rested a hand on Allisons sheet covered knee. Allison’s eyes flickered to his grip, before scanning over Erica’s body.

 

She wasn’t dressed to the nines like she usually was. Instead, she looked like she’d rolled out of bed and come straight over, a pair of sweatpants rolled down to ride low on her hips, and a purple tank top draping down baggily. She could just see the lacey black fabric of Erica’s bra cupping her supple breasts.

 

“Like what you see?” Erica teased. Allison’s eyes jerked back up just in time to watch the blonde’s tongue glide over her lips. It was like she had some kind of oral fixation.

 

“I-I don’t even... I...” Allison was suddenly silenced. Erica’s hand slid further up her leg, gripping at her thigh firmly. Leaning back a little, the brunette inhaled deeply, watching Erica crawl a little closer. “What are you doing, Erica?” She asked finally, her voice firm.

 

“I’m helping you relax.”  

 

While she wanted to ask her just what that entailed, Allison found instead that she was focusing sharply on Erica’s lips. They seemed so pale without their usual liberal coating of red makeup. Why wasn’t she freaking out about this? She shouldn’t be....

 

“Aroused? Damn you smell sweet.” Erica whispered, head tilting as she leaned in and nuzzled against Allison’s jawline. “I get why Scotty is so obsessed with you. Imagine the look on his face the next time he see’s you and smells me all over you.” Lips brushing against Allisons flesh, Erica took in another deep breath through her nose. “Can I?”

 

Allison’s heart was thudding heavily in her chest, her mind all over the place. But when that simple two word question came out, her mind shut down and blanked out completely. “W-what?”

 

“Can I?” Erica repeated, her breath warm and moist where she exhaled through her mouth against Allison’s earlobe. “Will you let me touch you? Do you want me to? Remember, I’ll know if you’re lying.” Allison could feel the girls lips curve into a smirk against her flesh.

 

“W... I... Erica I...” Allison stammered for a moment, before closing her eyes tightly and swallowing hard. “Yes.” She decided finally. Allison had expected Erica to attack her after she gave her consent, but after a tense moment, nothing had happened, so she let her eyes open again. Honestly she hadn’t even realized that she’d closed them in the first place. Erica shifted back a little bit and before Allison could think to ask why, their lips were pressed together.

 

Soft... That was Allison’s first thought. Her lips were so soft, plush and smooth... Kissing Scott had never felt as delicate as this did. She wondered if all girls kissed this softly.

 

Erica’s hand came up, resting gently against Allison’s shoulder lightly, slipping up a little farther to press against the side of her slender throat. At last, Allison responded to the tentative kiss, leaning in a little more. Erica could have purred, happy that the other wasn’t going to sit stiff like a board until she finally got her to relax. Allison was actually being incredibly receptive to this. Maybe she was a little less frigid than Erica had initially thought.

 

“You taste like mint and vanilla.” Erica whispered after her tongue had swept over Allison’s upper lip. She was close enough that she practically felt the huntress’ cheeks warm. Their noses pressed together, and Erica kissed her again, deeper. Allison relaxed even more, and when the blonde’s tongue parted her lips, her own came forward to dance shyly with it. Allison lifted a hand, knuckles grazing against Erica’s chest before she placed her palm in the center of her decollete. Erica worried for a moment that she was going to be pushed away, but then Allison’s fingertips started to drift, and slide back, until her hand was buried beneath that wild mane of gold curls.

 

Leaning forward, Erica shifted a little closer, and Allison pressed backwards, her legs straightening beneath the thin sheet separating her almost bare body from Erica. Soon, she was laying flat, and her partner was pressed on top of her. Erica was heavier than she was, but at the same time, she was surprisingly light. Allison couldn’t find anything displeasing about the press of her full chest against her own smaller bust or the way their hips fit against each other. Something about the female curves above her, pressing into her, made Allison feel hotter than ever. Even with the breeze coming in from the still open window, she felt feverish.

 

Allison brought her free hand up at last from where it had lain useless on the bed, and slid it along the exposed flesh at the small of Erica’s back. Oh, she was soft here too... A little over-eager, now, Allison pressed her hand up a little higher, feeling the soft line of Erica’s back. A groan escaped her by surprise when she felt the blonde’s leg part her own and slip between them. Erica was straddling her left thigh now, and she could feel a bit of heat coming from her core, even through her clothes and the sheet. Her attention was split again, soon, when she felt a set of perfectly manicured fingertips grazing over her thinly veiled chest. Erica was still kissing her more seductively than any guy ever had, still pressing her thigh with just-perfect pressure against her throbbing sex and grinding against her lightly but she still had the mental ability to think to tease at Allison’s chest.

 

Scott had always been overzealous, going straight for her nipples, to the point where it was often just too much. Erica, though, took her time dragging her painted nails along the swell of the outer curve of her tiny breast, squeezing gently around the wide base where her skin smoothed out over her robes. Allison had always been a little self conscious of having such a small chest but Erica knew just how to touch her. Even though she only felt it through the cotton sheets, the sensations shot straight through her to add to the pooling heat in her gut.

 

Erica at last broke the kiss, and shifted her legs again, to straddle Allisons hips this time. Grinning down at the red-lipped brunette now, Erica gripped the fabric barrier and slowly tugged it down inch by inch, teasing Allison. It seemed like years before finally the hem of the sheet rested over the brunettes peaked nipples. Finally, though, after a long pause, Erica finally tugged one more time. The edge of the sheet settled around Allison’s rib cage, her dusty pink nipples on display just for the she-wolf. Licking her lips, Erica slid her fingertips all over Allison’s chest.

 

She arched into the touch, a soft sigh falling from her parted lips. Oh she wanted more of that. Erica was determined to give her more, anyway. Tracing circles around her almost painfully hardened tips, Erica leaned down and used the flat of her tongue to lick a line from her sternum to the underside of her chin.

 

“Holy shit.” Allison stuttered out, shivering as the trail of saliva cooled on her flesh. She had no time to recover as Erica wrapped her lips around the pebbled flesh at the tip of her left breast. Her mouth was so soft and insistent, Allison’s back bowed again as she moaned, a hand raising to grasp at golden curls. She didn’t push Erica away; on the contrary, she pulled her closer.

 

Erica spent what was probably a ridiculous amount of time on the older girls breasts with her mouth, working her up while her hands started to wander. Pushing the sheet down further, her fingertips traced Allison’s prominent ribs. She liked the way it made her squirm and gasp a little louder.  Dragging her nails town across her navel, Erica  grazed over her hipbones, making Allison cant her lower body upwards in demand of more.

 

“Erica....” Allison breathed out. The blonde grinned against the flesh she’d been tormenting. Allison’s heart was pounding in her chest.

 

“Yes, Allison?” She asked in the most innocent voice she could muster.

 

“...Are you going to spend all night in one spot, or are you actually going to touch me?” Erica could have tossed her head back to howl in laughter. She almost did. Instead, though, she sat up and smiled ear to ear, even as her hands left Allison’s flesh entirely. They favored her own body for a moment, as she dragged her touch up her own torso, to her neck, and then into her mass of flaxen curls. Erica spent a half a minute twisting her hair into a messy bun. After that task was complete, her tank-top lifted up off of her body. Allison felt a twinge of jealousy for her figure. Her chest looked so full, and soft, as did the swell of her hips and the inward tuck of her waist.... Erica looked like a woman, while Allison occasionally felt as though she looked eternally like a pre-teen with her own sleeker shape.

 

Reaching up, Allison set her hands on Erica’s hips, half on the rolled down waistband of her sweatpants and half on warm flesh. Once she’d touched just a bit of the others soft skin, she had to touch more. Allison sat up, pressing her face into Erica’s throat as her hands moved upwards, to feel around the scalloped lace trim of her bra. Inevitably, her hands came to the clasp, and Allison didn’t waste a second on hesitating before she began to un-hook the metal bindings.

 

Erica gave a soft groan of relief as the fabric released her. She slid it off of her own shoulders while Allison’s hands rubbed the angry red indents from the constricting garment. Erica knew that Allison was biding her time, so with a bit of mischief in her smirk, she reached up and guided Allisons hands around to her now bare chest. At first, the brunette seemed a little surprised by the weight of Erica’s chest in her hands, but only for a moment. Soon, her fingers sank into that tender flesh. Erica shifted with a soft groan, pressing into the other’s palms even as she guided Allison’s face to tilt upwards again, catching her mouth in a sweet kiss.

 

“I’m going to make you mine, tonight, Allison.” Erica whispered, pushing her companion back down again. It took a few moments of maneuvering before she had the sheet’s peeled back completely, half-hanging off of the bed.When Erica saw Allison’s panties, a wicked grin came across her lips, and she pushed her sweats off completely, revealing her own undergarments. Unlike the feminine lace that Allison wore, Erica’s were a solid black satin that hugged around the curve of her rounded ass. Allison wanted to see that ass, as she lay there taking in the sexy image of the girl kneeling between her spread legs. Erica had other plans though.

 

Capitalizing on the position she had Allison in, Erica glided her hands along Allisons legs until the braced on her inner thighs, pressing them against the bed firmly. It left Allison wide open and vulnerable. Erica licked her lips salaciously before leaning down to press a hot kiss against the fabric separating her from her prize. She even began to mouth and nibble at Allison in lewd ways, teasing her ruthlessly. So close to the human girls core, Erica felt completely drunk off of Allison’s heat. Her teasing didn’t last long, thanks to that. Using her teeth, Erica plucked and pulled at the fabric for a moment, before letting Allisons legs go. Immediately, the brunette raised her legs into the air and Erica slid her underwear off in one smooth motion. They hit the floor, somewhere.

 

Sliding her hands along those slender thighs, she marveled at the smoothness. Really, there was nothing like a womans body... Erica inhaled deeply, pulling Allison’s knees over her shoulders. It was the most comfortable position for what she had planned. Looking at the girls unveiled sex, the blonde grinned and licked at her lips. Allison was well kept, trimmed but not completely bare.

 

“I bet no one’s ever accused you of not being a natural brunette. But if it ever happens, I can vouch for you now.” She teased a little. Allison only shuddered at the steam-heat of Erica’s whispered breaths over her vulnerable flesh.

 

“Erica.... Please...” Allison hissed out, a bit of sense starting to return to her face.

 

That just would not do...

 

Red painted nails grazed along the folds of Allison’s lips, before spreading her open. For the briefest of moments, Erica’s eyes pulsed that eerie gold color. Lust heated her, battered at her self control when she saw her prize spread open.

 

“Please....” This time, the quiet word sounded more imploring than anything. Erica couldn’t deny it any longer.

 

“I bet you taste as good as you smell.” She murmured, before her tongue finally swept a slow path over Allison’s tight hole, and clit. She groaned softly when she found out she was right. The legs on either side of her head clenched for a moment, before the other relaxed again, and spread her legs wider. Erica took the invitation and started to bathe the flat of her tongue over her in long swipes. After just a few, she stopped, and focused on drawing just the tip around the swollen pearl of her clitoris.  Drawing back an inch to take a shaky breath, Erica’s hand moved to rest on Allisons lower abdomen, pressing down just a little to add some pressure. A single slender finger rubbed circles around the entrance to her tightness, gliding through her leaking juices. The evidence of just how aroused Allison was.

 

“Remember, Ally, gotta keep quiet.” Erica warned, before fixing her lips over Allison’s most sensitive spot. Sucking on the other teens clitoris as if it were a delicate candy that she wanted to savor, Erica slid her finger inside finally, followed by a second not a moment later. She adored the taut feel of the others inner muscles clenching and gripping at her digits.

 

A bit of an overload for the recently under-sexed brunette, Allison gasped, hands flailing for a moment before finding a home burried into Erica’s hair. She gripped hard, but it only excited the blonde more. Making her suck a bit harder, and wiggle her fingers a bit more firmly. Not even in all the time she’d been with Scott had her ex been able to get her this worked up, this quickly. And without any direction either? She could get used to this.

 

Arching her pert chest into the air, Allison’s spine bowed upwards as she tried to push onto Erica’s fingers more. Despite biting her lip, Allison was letting out a beautiful cadence of long, deep moans. Breathing heavily through her nose, Erica closed her eyes and focused on her work, even as her hand slid down under the black fabric covering her. After weeks of touching herself in private, fantasizing about this infuriating bitch’s taste, she finally had it, and her panties were already soaked without having been touched. Moaning into Allison’s sex, Erica released her from her mouth and licked around the slick hole that gripped her fingers. There was no getting it clean. More seeped out to replace whatever she lapped up. Without warning, Erica took her fingers out and sat up completely, watching Allison’s dazed and bewildered expression. When the other opened her mouth to protest the stopping, Erica slid her two fingers inside, letting Allison taste herself while she massaged slow circles around her own throbbing button.

 

Allison blushed deeply. Erica could feel the heat against her hand, but she licked the digits clean anyway.

 

“Fuck...” Erica huffed out. Her hand pulled back so she could use both to get her underwear off as quickly as possible.

 

With a bit of calculated maneuvering, Allison’s right leg came to rest against her own shoulder, pushed up and held out of the way by the female werewolf’s grip. Erica shifted to straddle her leg, only to press up further. Their lips resting wetly on top of each other. A more intimate kiss than any either had experienced before. Moaning softly, Erica pulled Allisons leg up and hugged it to her chest, kissed at her calf as she began to rock her hips.

 

Between the two of them and their own natural juices, Allison and Erica slid against each other easily, grinding in a somewhat clumsy, but erotic tribadism. Every couple passes, one would catch on the other just right and their muscles would quiver and breaths would hitch.

 

Erica’s pace built, and Allison’s hips could hardly remain still. Erica felt her cheeks flushed with heat, a tingling building in her, starting from the souls of her feet, rolling through her body to pool in her groin. Allison wasn’t faring much better, clutching a pillow close to her face as if she were braced to muffle a burgeoning scream. They certainly couldn’t have that....

 

So focused on watching Allison’s pleasured face in the darkness, Erica was caught by surprise when her toes curled. Her limbs quaked and to stop herself from crying out too loudly, the blonde turned and buried her blunt, human teeth into Allison’s thigh. She cried into her flesh, clutching whatever she could as her hips bucked.

 

Allison wasn’t there yet though, and when Erica started to relax from her orgasm, panting, she realized it. This whole night had been about Allison, so she wasn’t about to give up. Reaching down between them, Erica went to work with both hands now. The wet sounds that game from her fingers diving into Allison was torrid and erotic in the most amazing ways. One hand set to pounding into her, her other braced on the brunettes pelvic bone, her thumb catching tight, small circles around her clit rapidly. It only took seconds this way. Allison choked on a gasp as her hips arched up higher and higher. Just before she burst, the girl pulled a pillow over her face, screaming into the down as her body spasmed, gushing around Erica’s fingers. It took a long time... minutes, maybe, before Allison finished trembling, and found the strength to shift the pillow away from her face. She pulled Erica down, catching the girls surprised grunt with her own mouth, kissing her deeply.

 

Erica relaxed into it after a moment. Both of their bodies were worn out, and drenched in sweat and other fluids, though neither had the energy to even suggest getting up for a shower, or even changing the sheets.


End file.
